Little Brother
by Candyroll
Summary: AU - Rengekan sang adik saat itu membuatnya ingin mengelus kepala mungil tersebut kembali. / ONESHOOT / no super power, para elemental sodaraan / Mind to RnR?


**Little Brother**

November 10, 2015

 _By Candyroll, Characters by Monsta_

* * *

"Dicini, cini, cini," bocah kecil berambut coklat itu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri dengan cepat. Senyum lebarnya terukir. "Kalau kau menangish dicini, mama gak akan malah kok! Mukamu kan gak kelihatan."

Sementara itu, bocah lain yang bersurai sama menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Itu tetap sama saja, 'kan? Laki-laki cejati tidak boleh menangish!" ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, tanda penolakan.

"Ugh, ngeyel kamu, Api! Cini, cini!" bocah tadi memaksa dengan menarik-narik tangan sang lawan bicara.

"Gak mau, Taufan! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Api menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa henti.

Taufan kecil melepas genggamannya. "Kamu anak kecil!"

"Bukan!"

"Oh, gak mau ngaku nih?" Taufan menyengir lebar. "Coba cebut hulup 'L'!"

"L!"

"Calah kamu, calah! Hulup 'L', bukan hulup 'L'!"

"Kamu juga gak bica, cama cepeltiku!"

"Apa?! Aku ini lebih tua dalimu, jadi kita beda!"

"Cuma celicih dua menit doang!" Api mengotot.

Taufan memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Ya, ya. Telcelah," ia malas berdebat dengan adik kembarnya yang berumur empat tahun ini. Padahal ia sendiri juga berumur empat tahun.

"Cudahlah, kita pulang yuk. Esh klim ctobeli-nya cudah habish."

Teringat kembali dengan dirinya yang gagal membeli es krim, Api mundur selangkah. "Ugh... esh klim..."

Raut muka panik terpancar saat menyadari kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. "Uwaah! Jangan menangish, Api! Malu, lho!"

"T-tapi aku mau esh klim...," iris mata penuh harap itu melirik ke truk es krim yang sedang menjual barang dagangannya. Sebelumnya ia memaksa Taufan untuk menemaninya membeli es krim, namun sayang sekali. Es krim strawberry kesukaannya sudah terjual habis, sehingga hanya tersisa rasa mint dan coklat. Taufan berkali-kali membujuknya untuk membeli rasa yang lain, tetapi dia menolak keras.

'Laca kecukaan halush dipegang campai mati!' kira-kira itulah isi hati Api saat Taufan menyarankan rasa coklat.

"Ya kalau kamu mau esh klim, cilahkan beli. Tapi ingat, gak ada yang laca ctobeli."

"Hng...," Api mengerang pelan sebelum curi-curi pandang ke arah menu. "Ya cudah, aku mau laca coklat!"

"Nah, gitu dong!" Taufan merangkul leher sang adik tersayang, membuat si objek rangkulan agak risih karena ia jadi lebih sulit bergerak.

Dua es krim rasa coklat pun dibeli. Untunglah uang pemberian kakak mereka cukup banyak. Tidak lucu kalau mereka berlagak seperti orang kaya, namun ternyata tidak memiliki uang yang pas untuk sekedar membeli es krim.

Memalukan sekali pastinya.

"Taufan?" panggil Api, menjilati es krim miliknya.

Merasa dipanggil, Taufan segera menoleh. "Ya?" ia menghentikan sejenak acara makan es krimnya.

Api tidak menjawab, ia terus-menerus memandangi es krim yang berada di genggaman erat kakaknya, mengabaikan es krimnya sendiri.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

NYAM~

Ia langsung memakan habis es krim Taufan tanpa mendapat persetujuan. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan kaget bukan kepalang. Es krimnya dimakan habis? Bukan seorang Taufan namanya kalau ia akan terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Api!" Taufan melempar cone kosong itu ke sembarang arah. Tampak kobaran api bersembunyi di sepasang manik biru terangnya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, Api tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kenapa, Taufan? Oh! Esh klim milikmu cudah habish?"

Taufan gemas sendiri. Pasalnya, es krim milik Api masih tersisa banyak. Lantas atas dasar apa dia mencuri es krim Taufan?

Ah, peduli siapa. Taufan memajukan tangannya dan mengambil es krim (tanpa cone-nya) Api. Jangan tanyakan kehigienisannya saat Taufan memakan apa yang ada di tangannya tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Wah!" Api membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap nanar sisa-sisa es krim yang menempel di tangan dan sudut bibir Taufan.

Taufan pikir Api mungkin akan mengamuk dan mogok bicara kepadanya selama berhari-hari. Entah itu karena es krimnya yang diambil atau apa, Taufan sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh, nanti ia tinggal meminta maaf.

"Kau ini bagaimana?!" bentakan super keras itu mendengung di telinga Taufan. "Tanganmu itu jadi kotol tahu! Mukamu juga jadi belantakan gitu! Belum cuci tangan pula! Nanti kalau kamu cakit, ciapa yang dimalahin? Pashti aku!" Api melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan _cone_ kosong masih berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ah...," Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipi kanan yang tidak terasa gatal sedikit pun. Garukan itu alhasil kian mengotori wajahnya dengan sisa es krim coklat. "Maap... eh, tapi, apa kamu gak malah?" ucapnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke wajah sang adik.

"Emangnya aku teliak-teliak kayak tadi itu namanya gak malah?!" Api mengangkat tangan dan menjitak dahi kakaknya. Sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

Mendadak Taufan membuka matanya.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa kantuk yang belum menguap sepenuhnya membuatnya jadi agak kesulitan mencari jam weker yang menyanyi di pagi hari.

Jam dilihatnya. Ah, pukul enam pagi ternyata.

Taufan menyingkirkan selimut dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, setidaknya menghilangkan raut wajah yang kusut itu. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Ditatapnya cermin dan didapatinya sesosok pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 15 tahun dengan rambut coklat yang berkilau diterpa sinar lampu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Hari ini sekolahnya libur. Daripada ia menggila karena tidak memiliki pacar atau kekasih, jadi ia akan mengajak kakaknya, Halilintar, jalan-jalan.

Ya, kakaknya. Kakak yang dulu sangat hobi memberikan uang kepadanya dan Api.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, alasan ia ingin jalan-jalan dengan kakaknya daripada bermalas-malasan di rumah adalah karena ia ingin sekali mengusap nisan sang adik.

* * *

A/N : Kenapa aku baper sendiri ya. btw, aku ganti penname dari Flowfuff menjadi Candyroll~!


End file.
